Superdawnfan as "Dakota" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:07 Superdawnfan 8ae581bf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.138.229.129.191 has joined #consumption 16:07 hello 16:09 <@CD-> Hi, Superdawnfan. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:09 Dakota & Scott 16:09 <@CD-> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Dakota, and then you can audition for Scott right after. 16:09 alright 16:09 <@CD-> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 16:10 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superdawnfan/Audition_Tapes#Dakota.27s_Audition_Tape 16:10 <@CD-> Great. Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 16:10 <@CD-> Do you (Dakota) intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:10 Same as show but wanted to add more depth and backstroy to her 16:11 *story 16:11 other than that all same 16:11 <@CD-> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:12 there's no one specifically thought out I may have her in a relationship maybe with scott or cam but everything depends on how it goes the names could also change 16:12 <@CD-> Okay. 16:12 <@CD-> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:12 Not at all 16:13 <@CD-> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Dakota. Your partner for this scene is Scott. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:13 Scott13 60313c94@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.49.60.148 has joined #consumption 16:13 Superdawnfan has changed nick to Dakota1 16:13 Hey, Dakota. 16:13 Hi 16:13 I've been meaning to talk to you... 16:13 About B. 16:14 he's fat and ugly not good for making an image for me or to my spinoff series 16:14 what is there about him he doesn't speak and I just don't understand him 16:14 You may not understand him, but Dawn certainly does. 16:15 She has this weird way of communicating with him, and well. 16:15 He says you're not pulling your weight around here. 16:15 I can't help it if I'm not used to doing work! 16:15 thanks for helping me cutie ugh he needs to go down and so does his wierd girlfriend she doesn't get it none of them do! 16:16 Cutie? :| 16:16 Uhhh... 16:16 I mean, thanks. 16:16 Uh well Idk your name that well 16:16 Y'know, as much as I hate to agree with team, we did lose the challenge. 16:16 I can't decide who to vote off: you or B. 16:16 You're not as worth remembering but B is worth destroying 16:16 we need B gone! GONE GONE GONE! 16:16 I guess, since I'm a nice guy. 16:16 I could spare you the humiliation of taking the Hurl of Shame tonight. 16:17 As long as you promise to vote B. 16:17 oh you'd do that thank you so much I'll do it 16:17 What can I say? I'd do anything to help a team member. >:D 16:17 I'd do anything to make my mark and be seen 16:17 <@CD-> We'll end the scene here. 16:17 <@CD-> Now we'll redo the audition process with Scott, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions